Kitten
by MidnightRose2000
Summary: Seras has mastered her wolf form. Alucard is impressed but always believed she was more of a kitten, so why not turn her into one.


**Alright basic set up is post anime OVA. Seras is a full fledged vampire but will still occasionally call Alucard 'master' because old habits die hard.**

Alucard phased into Seras' room a wicked grin on his face. Her wolf form was magnificent but Alucard believed she was always more of a kitten. His shadows came to life and slid over to his sleeping childe, his tendrils slid beneath the coffin lid and lifted it up. He gazed and the angelic sleeping form of his little draculina before his eyes started to twinkle with mischief. His shadows wrapped around her slender form and began to shift her. Seras gasped as she was awoken by sudden shocks that coursed through her body, as her form changed. When Alucard finally drew back his shadows there laid a very shocked and very adorable blonde kitten, no bigger than his hand.

**Master what have you done to me!?** Seras hissed bearing he little kitten fangs Change me back now!  
>"Tut Tut, what a naughty little vampire giving her sire orders", Alucard declared his grin still remained on his lips. Seras' head lowered slightly and she took a step back, but she continued to glare and hiss. Alucard let out a loud malicious laugh as he walked to his now trembling draculina. He picked her up and materialised them to his chambers and sat on his throne.<p>

He gently gripped Seras' soft body just underneath her fore legs and lifted he up towards his face. She looked at him with wide blue eyes, her tail curled inwards, her ears flattened against her head, she was absolutely adorable. **Master?** Seras whimpered under his intense gaze.  
>"That's cheating Police girl," Alucard said softly as he brought her towards his face.<p>

He ran his nose across her stomach, nuzzling her tender flesh, **Ohhhh!** Seras moaned arching her back like the cat she was. **Please** Seras whimpered, **Please touch me more**. Alucard chuckled as he leaned his head back, causing Searas' body to lay slightly onto of his face. He ran his his nose harder against her body causing Seras to give out soft purrs. He brought his mouth to her neck and lapped at the fur there. **Ahhhh** Seras moaned clearly enjoying the sensation. His long wet tongue stroked her neck. If Seras really was a cat then Alucard might have ended up with a mouth full of hair, but Seras' fur was incredibly soft and silky that he enjoyed running his tongue against it. He brought his lips up towards her head and began to nibble her ears. Seras' whole body shuddered.  
>"If I didn't know any better I would say your body is even more sensitive like this," Alcuard whispered before he returned to licking her body, leaving long trails of hot saliva.<p>

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted their moment of bliss. Alucard growled lowly as he set Seras onto his lap and stroked her slightly damp fur. Seras curled into his hand. "Alucard I have your breakfast," Walter called from behind the door.  
>"Come in" Alucard answered. Walter walked inside carrying a large bucket of ice that held 3 blood bags.<br>"Do young know where Seras is? I went to give her her blood packs earlier but she wasn't there," Walter announced as he placed the bucket on the coffee table.  
>"Police girl is fine," Alucard replied. Walter eyed the small kitten that laid beneath the ancient Vampire's large hand. A knowing smirk spread across the butler's face.<br>"How wicked of you," Walter stated as he turned to leave.  
>"I've always been wicked," Alucard declared Walter exited his chamber, closing the doors behind him gently.<p>

Alucard went back to stroking Seras' lithe body with his hand. Her body was still trembling from over stimulus.  
>"Enjoying yourself Seras," Alucard asked with a wide grin, as he scratched a particially sensitive spot behind her ears. <strong>Hmmmmm<strong> Seras moaned as she arched into his touch. Seras purred nuzzling the palm of his hand before licking his fingers. One of Alucard rare sincere smiles found it's way onto his face as he watched his precious childe play with his fingers.

He reached over to his side and grabbed a blood bag, sinking his fangs into it. Seras stopped playing with her masters fingers and eyed the blood bag hungrily. Alucard chuckled as he brought the bag above her head and allowed droplets of blood to fall on her open mouth. Seras lapped at the blood, mewling as she consumed her meal. Once the last droplets had fallen, Alucard chucked the empty bag to the floor and brought Seras back up to his face.

Alucard gave an amused smile when Seras cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner, her eyes wide and one of her ears bent. Alucard let out his tounge to lick at his draculina's blood stain face. Seras mewled as she closed her eyes, allowing her master to groom her.

**Alucard, come to my office now I have a mission** Integra called. Alucard gave an annoyed growl as he stopped his grooming and stuffed his childe into his inside coat pocket. Seras hissed in aggravation for being treated so rudely, she scratched at his chest, but her little kitten claws failed to even pierce the fabric. Alucard gave a loud chuckle as he materialised them to his master's office.

"Where's Seras," Integra asked, immediately noticing the small vampire's absence. Seras gave an angry hiss, answering the older blonde's question. Integra clucked her tongue with displeasure but the gleam in her eyes gave away the fact that she was amused.  
>"I hope this won't interfere with the mission. I need you two to take care of a group three punk vampires that are causing trouble near the harbour,"<br>"My Childe and I will manage perfectly," Alucard purred.  
>"Then you have your orders, search and destroy."<br>With those parting words, the ancient vampire and frustrated kitten teleported themselves to London's harbour, the salty air instantly hitting their vampiric/feline noses.

**Master, can I come out now?** Seras huffed in Alucard's mind. The elder vampire chuckled as he fished out his angry yet adorable little draculina. He cradled her to his chest as he took long strides, tracking down their prey for the night. Their search was short lived as the smell debauchery rolled off from three very distinct vampires in waves.

Alucard crouched on top of a large crate as he eyed their kill. He inhaled their scent analysing them. **Newborns**, Alucard clucked in his mind. They weren't freaks but neither a real threat, they came from a rather pathetic bloodline. Their master probably turned them on a whim, but dumped them when he got bored. Alucard never tired of exterminating vampire scum, but was it too much to ask for a real challenge.  
>"The fucking bitch gagged on my cum, so I fucking slapped her," cried the largest newborn.<br>"Right on man," called the second on with mousey brown hair.  
>"That's nothing, the last cunt I fucked couldn't even give a decent blow job," replied the last newborn, he was the smallest of the three.<p>

Seras cringed obviously disgusted with their audacious conversation. Alucard jumped off the crate landing gracefully in front of them.  
>"Who the fuck are you freak" the brown haired newborn yelled.<br>"Oh you know, a real fucking Vampire," Alucard replied (credit to Hellsing Abridged) as he pulled out jackal and shot him square in the face. The largest newborn was obviously the smartest, as he quickly ran away; tail between his legs. Seras jumped off Alucard's hand and chased after him. Alucard chuckled at the comical display of the large vampire running away from his tiny kitten of a Childe, before he turned his attention back to the smallest newborn who's back was pressed against a crate.

"Who's your sire?" Alucard asked in a cruel voice, causing the small vampire to quiver in fear.  
>"I don't know, he told us to go away, that he didn't want us anymore."<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Lucas John"<br>"Where did you last see him?" Alucard pressed on.  
>"At a nightclub called Luscious in downtown, that's where he turned us," the newborn babbled out. "Will you let me go?"<br>"We'll you did answer my questions, so go ahead," Alucard answered  
>The newborn gave a joyous smile as he took off but as soon as his back was turned Alucard shot him in the head, instantly killing him.<br>"I said I'd let you go, not that I'd let you live," Alucard declared as he stalked off to find his draculina.

Elsewhere Seras had finally cornered her prey. The large vampire shock in his boots but when her turned around he gave a dry bark of laughter. His senses told him he was being chased by some strong overwhelming vampire, but when his eyes landed on the small kitten he began laughing. Seras however was not amused as she began hissing. The large vampire strode over to her with the intention to kick her but as soon as he lifted his foot Seras climbed up his pant leg. She clawed her way up to his face and was soon glaring at him, hissing.

Although Seras was a kitten, she was still a vampire, a very powerful vampire from a very powerful bloodline. Seras' power encased over the newborn's mind. She painfully twisted his mind into unconsciousness. The large vampire gave one last cry of agony before he fell back. Seras stood onto of him eying his neck. She was feeling rather peckish **Might as well have a little snack before I finish him off**, Seras thought before she dug her fangs into his neck. Seras huffed angrily when her fangs couldn't pierce the vampire's neck deep enough to satisfy her hunger.

Alucard laughed uncontrollably as he emerged in front of her.  
><strong>It's not funny<strong>, Seras hissed  
>"Yes it is," Alucard replied trying and failing to smother his laughter. When he finally calmed down he let out a shadow trendil and slit the throat of the vampire allowing his childe to feast. Seras mewled happily as she lapped up the blood. When she had her fill she climbed off the now dead vampire and stalked back to her sire, hips swaying. Alucard dutifully lifted her up. Seras immediately perched herself onto his shoulder, and buried her face against his warm neck, as Alucard teleported them back to Hellsing manor.<p>

Alucard and his still kitten childe appeared in front of the slightly startled Sir Integra, whom after realizing it was them slid her gun away.  
>"Mission complete, three vampires dead and awaiting clean up," Alucard announced.<br>"Anything else to report?" Integra inquired  
>"They were newborns but their sire had discarded them. We have a lead though, his name is Lucas John, last seem at a night club called Luscious,"<br>"Very well, I'll send an Intel team down, you two are dismissed until further notice,"  
>With a wave of her hand, Alucard obediently materialised himself and Seras to his chambers.<p>

Seras quickly hopped off her sire's shoulder and into his open coffin. She stretched her lithe body intent on catching a couple hours of sleep until her sire wanted to 'play' again. Alucard phased himself out of his clothes and into a loose pair of black trousers and white shirt. He lifted Seras up before climbing into his coffin and closing the lid and sealing them inside. Alucard placed Seras close to his chest, one hand nestled on top of her protectively. **When will you turn me back?** she asked. **When I start to miss your rather curvy vampiric form** Alucard answered honestly. Master's so mean Seras thought, but smirked knowing it wouldn't be long. She nuzzled her head against his chest before drifting off into sweet oblivion.

**Next chapter we'll meet Lucas John... Luke Jan (Get it?). This is my very first fanfic, well first fanfic that I'm publishing. Avenging Neko inspired this. Go check her out, she's an amazing author.**


End file.
